The Fact Is Legend
by LeedsDresden
Summary: Hatter doesn't fallow Alice through the looking glass, his tea shop is in ruins, and here is another pretty girl in a very wet dress who needs his help, and knows everything... who is she and can she help hatter forget Alice? Hatter/OC
1. Another Pretty Girl In A Very Wet Dress

**A/N** Disclaimer: I own Ring, thats all... unfortunately.

**The Fact Is Legend**

**Chapter 1**:

**Another Pretty Girl In A Very Wet Dress**

Hatter Sat going over his profits from the last month. Ever since Jack heart had taken over the ruling of Wonderland and closed down the casino his tea shop had become not much more than a lowely apothacary and had all but gone down the tubes. He sighed as he realized he hadnt enough money to cover his debts once again and a shiver ran down his spine as he thought of the beating he would receive when the gardener came to collect. So engrosed he was in his books that he didn't notice the girl enter. She stared at him intently, crouched over his ledger, seeing him for the first time with her new eyes.

Hatter cleared his throat. "Please stop dripping on my carpet," he said not bothering to look up. "I haven't got any more teas I just sold the last one tuesday. However if you're in need of some prime belladonna you can see Dormy at the counter."

He continued his scribling in a rather annoyed fashion as he felt the presence remain in the room and the steady plink of water hitting the puddle that had now formed on his brand new persian rug threw him off count. Finnaly, with one last flourish, he threw his pen down on his desk and sat back rubbing his eyes. "Look!" he started in a sharp tone, "I already told you i havn't got anymore teas..." he trailed off as he opened his eyes and focused his blurry vision on the woman in front of him.

She was dressed in a pale orange dress from a fashion not seen in the land for centuries, complete with laced bodice and a layered skirt that fell like the petals of a flower. Her golden hair clung wetly to her neck and face as it fell thickly about her shoulders. The pale milky skin of her face betraying the wisdom and age old sadness in her soft green eyes. She was sopping wet and the muddy hem of her skirt sank to the floor with the weight of the water. Her skin glistening with tiny droplets of rain. She looked at him as though he were a very old friend, and he didnt deny to himself that there was a certain familiarity about her that he couldn't place.

"I... um... I..." he stammered before swallowing and evening his gaze at her."Can I help you?"

he asked steepleing his fingers ontop of his desk. The girl took a step forward and Hatter noticed her feet were bare.

"I was told you know the way to the old wizard." She said in a silken voice that curled in the air, wrapping itself warmly around him.

Hatter narrowed his eyes at her, "the old wizard," he repeated quietly, "Who told you that?"

The girl shifted her weight keeping her gaze fixed on him but kept her mouth shut.

Hatter sighed, "Look," he began gently, "I don't know who told you that... but I don't do adventures anymore." He stated matter of factly.

The girl creased her brow and dropped her head as an even deeper sadness crept into her eyes, nodding silently at the floor. "I was afraid of that," she said almost to herself. She looked up to find Hatter displaying a puzzled look. "If you can't show me where he is then at least tell me so I can go find him?" she pleaded.

Hatter was transfixed, the saddness in her eyes snaking its way around his heart and squeezing painfully. "Why are you looking for him?" he asked.

The girl let out a deep sigh and bit her lip. "Lets just say, he owes me a favor." She answered. Hatter narrowed his eyes in thought.

"you were very near where he lives on your last excursion, i recognized it, but I can't remember the way back on my own. I saw things differently then." She said, much to his confusion.

Hatter stood up from his chair and moved around his desk to stand in front of her. "Wait, how do you know where we went last time? i've never seen you befor in my life. Were you fallowing us? are you one of the suites spys?"

The girl looked straight into his eyes as she replied, "You are mistaken Hatter, you have indeed seen me befor. You have fought for me, held me, even risked your life for me."

Hatter sighed and narrowed his eyes, "Alice." he said, a note of distain in his voice.

Fire flashed through the girls eyes. "No not Alice!" she nearly spat the name out, her fists tightening at her sides.

"All right, all right, just calm down." said Hatter, taking a step back and holding a hand out in front of him. "...You're not Alice."

Hatter stood silently for a moment, contemplating the girl and what he knew about her so far. "So if not Alice... then who? the only people there were Alice, Charlie, and Me."

"Correct." she said happily a smile spreading across her face.

Hatter looked confusedly at her befor shaking his head and starting again. "Whats your name?" he asked, thinking perhaps a more blunt approach would get him a better answer.

The girls smile faded as she blinked her dark green eyes in thought. "Name." she said the word slowely as though she'd never heard it befor. "Whats my name?" she said staring fixedly at a point somewhere beyond him. "...Whats... my name..." she repeated, her voice not much more than a whisper as she dropped her head.

"Havent you got a name?" asked Hatter, stirring her from her reverie.

She snapped her head back up to see him looking some what sadly at her.

"People had to have called you something." he offered gently.

"Yes they had to have... but you see... I dont remember," she said, her voice soft, "It's been so long since anyone _called_ me anything." she said simply. "But I suppose... if you really want to call me something, the closest thing I'd have to a name would be... Ring."

Hatter stood for a moment thinking this over, "...Ring." he said thoughtfully, "You know the old wizard doesn't exist? I mean... It's just a legend.

"The girl looked at him seriously, "Of cours he exists, I know him." She stated matter of factly.

Hatter chuckled, "sounds like you got hit a bit too hard on the head, that Gardeners a nasty fellow."

The girl's eyes questioned him befor she spoke, "the Gardener?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah...big guy, oversees the production of certain hallucinagenic hearbs and the collection of funds to pay for them." The girl stared blankly at him.

"Right." said Hatter uncetainly. "Well then... Ring," he said rubbing his hands together, "you need shoes, you're not going anywhere barefoot."

Hatter turned and went over to the closet, opened the door, and began rumaging on the floor.

"So you're going to tell me how to get there?" She asked his back, a smile spreading across her face.

"No..." he said over his shoulder as he found what he was looking for. He emerged from the closet holding a pair of knee high brown riding boots with a slight heel. He walked over to her and held them out to her. "I'm coming with you," he said, his tone even.

The girl opened her mouth but said nothing and he smiled at the way the light played in her eyes.

"Put them on," he comanded.

The girl took them and eyed them curiously. "How?" she asked looking back at him.

Hatter smiled and let out a chuckle, "you really have been gone for a while havent you?" he said directing her to a chair.

She sat and Hatter went down on his knees and began lifting the skirt of her dress. All at once the girl pushed his hands away, fear in her eyes.

Hatter sat back, his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

The girl swallowed and let out a deep sigh.

"May I?" Hatter asked, his eyes soft.

The girl slowely sat back up, droping the handfuls of her dress she had clenched so tightly. Hatter smiled kindly as he once again took hold of the hem of her dress and began lifting it up to her knees. As he revealed her legs his smile faded and he looked back up at the girl, his eyes intense as she bit her lip.

"You're an oyster..." he breathed.

The girl's eyes snapped back to his. "...No..." she stated quietly.

Hatter narrowed his eyes at her and looked back down at the intricate green marks that wove there way around her legs in beautiful patterns like vines. "I've never seen markings like these." He said quietly.

"No you wouldn't have." she stated. "... What are you?" he asked looking into her eyes.

The girl sighed and gazed back at him "You're coming with me, you'll find out soon enouph."

Hatter unzipped the boots and slowely slid them onto her feet and zipped them up. "There you are." he said getting to his feet and offering her a hand. The girl took it and stood somewhat wobbly. "Good?" Hatter asked.

"I suppose so." she answered taking an unsure step and successfuly not falling.

"Well then... shall we?" he asked putting a hand on her arm and gesturing to the door Hatter put his hand on the door knob but the girl stopped him.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked.

Hatter smiled, "Do I need a reason to help a pretty girl in a very wet dress?" he asked.

The girl looked at him questioningly and his smile faded. "She didn't deserve you." She said squeezing his hand knowingly.

Hatter narrowed his eyes at her, "How is it you know so much?" he aked. The girl simply stared back at him. "All right then... you ready?" the girl nodded and he opened the door.

**A/N** Just a little something thats been brewing in my head. Not exactely sure where its going or how it will get there, still working through the mechanics of the story

but I thought I'd post it and see if it is even worth pursuing.

Please review and let me know if you're interested in reading more.

LD


	2. Back To The Tulgey Wood

**A/N** Sorry its been so long since I updated, as a said in the first chapter its still being written and a lot has happened since I posted. about a month and a half ago the woman who raised me passed away and and two weeks later I found out I was pregnant. Soooo have been very busy with a lot of things. Thank you to the few of you who reviewed. Also I know this chapter is very short I just felt like I needed to put something up while I continued working out the story line and actually making myself write. I know so far its fallowing the movie farely closely, there is a reason for it, not that I will tell you :p. Also Also I'm trying my very best to keep Hatter and Charlie as "in character" as possible, but if anything sounds off please let me know :)

**Disclaimer:** I own Ring, thats all... unfortunately.

**The Fact Is Legend**

**Chapter Two**

**Back To The Tulgey Wood**

They stepped out onto a narrow walkway that overlooked a steep drop.

"Where is it we need to go anyway?" he asked turning back to her.

"The Tulgey Wood." she stated.

Hatter rolled his eyes, "Of course it is," he said pursing his lips and gesturing ahead of him.

Ring looked out and closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath, "I forgot about this part."

"What?" Hatter asked, his gaze questioning.

"i've got a little problem with heights." She answered.

Hatter rolled his eyes and sighed, "Of cours you do," he said taking hold of her hand gently. "Come on."

He began down the path to the edge of the building, Ring fallowing silently behind him. They reached the corner and Hatter started to turn but stopped and quickly drew back.

"Damn." he muttered.

"What?" asked Ring urgently.

"The Gardener," he stated, "He's come to collect."

Ring peeked around the corner and saw a man with the head of a large white rabbit coming down the path fallowed by a few men in suits. "Mad March?" she asked.

"who else?" he asked squeezing past her. "We should run." he said taking her hand and starting down the path in the oposit direction.

"What?" she asked as he pulled her and she nearly lost her footing.

"Come on!" Ring ran fast to keep up with him but she was still in strange shoes. her ankle rolled and she screamed as she toppled off the edge.

"Hatter!" she yelled as she clung to the edge of the walkway dangling over the drop to the unknown.

Hatter turned quickly and rushed back to her "Ring!" he shouted as he ran.

He quickly stooped and grabbed her hands, hoisting her back up onto the path. "You all right?" he asked urgently.

"I twisted my ankle." she answerd wincing in pain. Hatter put an arm around her to keep her up and helped her around the corner and across the feild to the dock.

Finally they reached the boat and he helped her in and climbed in behind her. He reved up the engine and they sped off accross the river toward the banks of the Tulgy Wood.

When they reached the wood Hatter swung himself out of the boat and pulled it up onto the shore. He then lifted Ring and set her down on the ground keeping his arm about her to steady her.

"Do you think Charlie is still around?" she asked him when they had made their way into the tree line.

"Oh god not that old coot again?" he said rolling his eyes.

"Well I'm not going to be able to do much searching like this... and he's hard to find." she finished.

"Who?" asked Hatter. "Ches..." she replied casting her eyes around the wood.

"Well," he bagan, looking down at her, "if he is there is only one place he'll be." He answered. "Do you think you can make it?" he asked.

"Yes i think so." she replied looking up at him. He held her gaze for a few seconds befor clearing his throat and nodding in the direction of the old kindom. "Come on then."

They walked a while in silence as Hatter felt she wanted to keep whatever secret she held from him, and he had no desire to press it from her. All of a sudden her foot caught on the root of a tree and she began to fall, a strangled cry escaping her lips. Hatter tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer to him, pressing their chests together.

"its these damn shoes!" she cursed looking down at herself, "we're not meant to be off the ground." hatter reached up and put his hand to her cheek and her eye's snapped up to his.

He serched her eyes silently and then cleared his throat nevously. "You all right?" he asked, his voice breaking. Ring nodded slightly. "Good." he whispered, "lets keep going then."

They continued on as far as they could with him supporting her, however when the pain became too much he lifted her and carried her the rest of the distance to the knights Kingdom. When they reached the entrance he set her down gently, keeping hold of her waist.

"Charlie?" he called out casting his eyes around the clearing. No answer. Ring shifted uncomfortably and Hatter squeezed her a little tighter and gave her a reasuring smile.

"CHARLIE!" he called louder.

Seconds later Charlie emerged from behind a small lean to looking very groggy and holding a teddy bear. He looked at Hatter and surprise and excitment flashed in his eyes.

"Hatter my friend!" he exclaimed striding over to give him a one armed hug which Hatter returned half heartedly. "Who is your new lady?" he asked when he had pulled away.

"Funny you should ask that we're not sure actually." He said smiling slightly, "we call her Ring."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at her, "Ring? What kind of name is that?" he asked. Ring shrugged, "The only one I know." she stated.

Charlie smiled broadly at her, "well we'll just have to change that then wont we?" he said and then turned to Hatter, "what brings you two here?"

hatter gestured to Ring, "she wants me to bring her to the old wizard." he said smiling coyly and raising his eyebrows. "We thought maybe you could help. seeing how that was around your time."

charlie scowled at him "Indeed." he said a bit angrily, his eyes flicking back to the girl. "Although I do recall hearing many people tell stories of fantastical worlds men had just happened to stumble into, and hearing tell of a wize old Wizard, they were just that. Stories, legends, He doesn't really exist my girl." Charlie finished shaking his head.

Ring sighed. "Why does everyone keep telling me that?" She said frustrated. "I dont go 'round telling other people they dont exist. It's not polite."

Charlie drew himself up to his full height then, stung by her words. he was a knight, and he was most definately polite. "We will find him." he said matter of factly.

Hatter rolled his eyes, now he had two basket cases on his hands, chaseing after stupid fantisies, trying to find people who were never real. and what would happen when she found out she would never find him? what would he do with her then? Hatter sighed. his brain was going somewhere he didnt want to go. it was too painful to think about the decision he would face if the girl ran out of options, it reminded him of Alice.

**E****nd Chapter Two**

**Please Dont Forget To Review :)**


End file.
